Don't Talk About This Love
by Crimson Charlotte
Summary: They were never supposed to be, never supposed to find a way back to each other. Sometimes though, now matter how damned you are, you can't fight what was always meant to happen.


**AN: Just the craziest little story that popped into mind a few days ago. See where it takes me, I hope ya'll enjoy!**

**Much as I would LOVE to lay claim to Jasper, he doesn't belong to me. Just this crazy plot line I came up with. **

**

* * *

**

_**Prologue**_

_Torn limbs_

_Tattered clothes_

_And fuck, this was the only the beginning. _

_This was nothing…nothing compared to what was about to occur if I didn't step in. _

_One step to the Right_

"_Jasper please…" A slightly breathless shriek called to me. _

_One step to the left_

"_Defend that bitch and I will end her." The low growl emitting into my ear sent even me into a tense crouch. _

_Right_

_Left_

_With each glance, with each second that passed, I knew that things were about to hit their breaking point. She wouldn't let this go on for much longer, that had never been her style. _

_Maria would kill a child without so much as blinking. We all knew her threats were not only real, but a mere seconds from becoming a reality. _

"_Jasper, mi amor" Maria's slim fingers wrapped around my neck, her lips brushing against my ear. "Forget that little tramp and come home with me, you don't need her. I am the only woman you will ever need."_

_Her breath was cool, her words nothing less than that of a purr as she continued her relentless praises, mixed in with Spanish words of a love I knew wasn't real. _

_A love that I knew didn't exist between the two of us. _

_But, with a quick glance towards the right, I knew that this would be the only love I would probably ever know. _

_Maria knew my answer before I took that final step. _

"_With me," Her husky voice shook down my spine. "You will have everything, querido."_

_And for those brief seconds, as I stepped back and towards her, I completely fell into Maria's words and every promise she had ever made me. _

_After all, she loved me. _

_She could have me. _

_She wanted me. _

_And damn it, I needed that sense of being needed. _

_Without me, Maria was nothing. _

_And that was all there was to it. _

_All there ever would be…._

"Jasper Whitlock I swear to God if you zone out on me _one _more time!" A shrill voice and tight grip against my hand immediately pulled me out of the daydream I had been stuck in.

The same damn flashback I had been having nearly every day for the past three months now. I had mulled over every reason as to why, after all these decades, I thought about that day and all the events that unfolded as a result.

Lowering my gaze, my eyes shifted to the left, meeting the golden eyes of my wife of so many years. "Apologies darlin'," I spoke quickly, squeezing Alice's hand quickly.

With a slight smirk she closed in on me, her lips brushing against my cheek for the briefest of moments.

"The Southern charm may work on every other woman in this town, but I will not be so easily wooed dear husband of mine. Now," She nudged my chest playfully "tell me what's got you so wrapped up in that mind of yours."

"It's nothing baby, I promise."

From behind me there was a slight huff, the emotions hitting me one after the other.

Annoyance

Irritation

Sympathy

They all were coming from my extended family, the ones I had come to grow and love over the years, but the ones who I never felt were my true family.

"Bullshit, Jasper." Alice giggled, lacing her fingers in mine. "I may not be a mind reader, but I can tell that something has been bothering you for quite some time now and I think it's rather rude that you haven't let your wife in on this little secret."

I bit back my snide comment, instead opting for something not so insulting.

"There's no secret Alice, rest assured." As much as I loved her, there was always a part of me that was constantly irritated with the way she always thought I was keeping something from her.

For God's sake, she was psychic, she could see things happening before I could even have the chance to think about them. How I was to keep a secret from her was beyond me, but she still thought I was capable of rendering such thoughts.

And to be perfectly honest, I had no clue what this all meant either. So how was I supposed to explain to my dear, loving wife about all the fucked up flashbacks running thru my mind when I couldn't even figure them out?

"Well good," She pursed her lips together, chewing on the lower one softly "besides I'm sure your mind will be plenty occupied for the next few days anyways."

I did a double take of my wife, my eyes trying to get a read on her while trying to rack my brain for something that I had perhaps missed during my weeks of flashbacks and zoning the hell out.

"I'm sorry?" Was all I was able to muster at, staring at her with a curious expression.

There was a gleam in Alice's eye, a gleam that expressed with excitement with a hint of sadness.

"Well," She tugged on my hand, forcing me to follow her towards another area of our home "remember how I had that vision a few days ago? The one…"

I cut her off. "The one you refused to tell me about? Yes, I remember quite clearly."

She brushed off my comment as we reached the front door, her arms slipping around my waist, pressing a chaste kiss to my lips, whispering softly to them. "This is all for you Jazzy, just…remember that."

"Alice what the hell are you talking about?"

But before she could part those lips one more time, the front door was practically being flung off the hinges as two people stepped inside of the entryway.

"Oh, fuck." I inwardly groaned, taking two steps back away from Alice and everyone else.

For just as I saw their faces, the once familiar faces of two people who I would do anything to protect, it all came together.

The flashbacks.

The thoughts

It all came down to her and everything that we never were.

I, Jasper Whitlock, was completely and utterly fucked…

* * *

**And there we have it! Let me know what you think. I hope to continue this as soon as possible! **


End file.
